Kahseral
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Date of death = |Gender = Male |Occupation = General of the Pride Troopers Pilot |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (subordinate) Toppo (leader) Dyspo (subordinate) Vuon (subordinate) Kunshi (subordinate) Tupper (subordinate) Zoiray (subordinate) Cocotte (subordinate) Kettol (subordinate) }} is a cyborg warrior and general of the Pride Troopers in Universe 11.Dragon Ball Super, episode 85 He is also the pilot of the Pride Troopers Spaceship. Appearance Kahseral is humanoid, resembling an Earthling in appearance. His skin has a tan hue and his head is shaved. Part of his face is cybernetic, including an ear, and he has a robotic eye which is red. He has a communication device attached to his other ear. Kahseral wears a red beret and a sleeveless green tunic with gold trimmings and green armbands with gold trimmings. He also wears a belt with a silver buckle and dark pants. His boots are black and white. He has also been seen to put a pair of sunglasses at an occasion. He later wore Pride Troopers' standard uniform when they arrive at the Tournament of Power. Personality Kahseral is sympathetic and shows concern for his comrades, seen when he attempts to cheer up a concerned and worried Toppo before the Tournament of Power. He is also dedicated to saving lives, willing to ignore an emergency order to meet with the Pride Troopers to save an animal stranded on a power line.Dragon Ball Super,episode 92 As a warrior, he also doesn't like to fight in a way to entrap opponents and overwhelm by number, but he will resort to such tactics when absolutely necessary. He seems very confident of his power, finding the notion that Android 17 and Android 18 beating him to be laughable. His experiences on the battlefield have led him to be calm and collected, even in the face of danger, such as when Kale managed to control her Super Saiyan form. Upon sudden, negative changes in circumstances, such as a teammate falling, Kahseral will immediately retreat from a battle to re-evaluate and adjust tactics. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kahseral is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. Kahseral meets with Toppo in a bar, who is troubled about the upcoming Tournament of Power. Kahseral asks Toppo what is wrong and why he looks so grim. He tells Toppo that he is a hero and leader who people should admire and "with that face, you'll make them fear you instead." Having heard about how Toppo had gone to see Zen-Oh with Belmod, he asks what happened. At that moment, however, they both get alerts on their Pride Trooper watches as there is a mission to go on. On Planet Daldon, Dyspo is fighting a monster called Aragney. He is almost eaten until Toppo and Kahseral appear. All three of them do their poses, introducing themselves as the Pride Troopers. Toppo, Kahseral, and Dyspo attack Aragney. Kahseral and Dyspo defeat Aragney with their combined power. Toppo kills Drakiyan, Aragney's accomplice, by throwing him into Aragney's jaws. After the mission on Daldon, Toppo tells Dyspo and Kahseral about the Tournament of Power and how the universes will be destroyed if they lose. Toppo tells them that they will recruit Pride Troopers from other planets. As the tournament began, Kahseral began his assault by firing a Ki blast at an unknown opponent and then he teamed up with Dyspo to attack an unseen opponent. After Kale went berserk and rampaged throughout the arena (until Jiren easily defeated her), he was sent by Toppo, alongside Cocotte, Kettol, Zoiray, and Tupper to take on Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. He watched as his fellow teammates gain the upper hand over the Saiyans, but then found himself under attack by Androids 17 & 18. Kahseral then fought back with his Justice Sabers and attacked them even when 18 decided to fall back. Afterwards, Kahseral attacked 17 with his Justice Bomber and assumed that he has taken care of him, but it is soon revealed that 17 blocked his attack with his Android Barrier. Kahseral kept attacking 17 with his Justice Sabers, but when he found out that Tupper had been eliminated, Kahseral used a ki blast to bring up a smoke cloud to provide cover for his escape. He then regrouped with his teammates and initiated a strategy to take care of the Saiyans from Universe 6. It worked well for a while until Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form and broke through. The transformation didn't faze Kahseral and instructed them to launch the United Justice Stream against the ladies who fired with their Combined Energy Wave. When the Pride Troopers were winning, Kale transformed into her Out of Control (Saiyan) form under control for the first time and their attack finally overpowered theirs, resulting in Zoiray, Kettol, and Kahseral getting blown away and knocked out of the arena and eliminated them from the tournament. Power Kahseral is one of the strongest warriors within Universe 11, being the general of the Pride Troopers. According to Belmod, Kahseral is a professional warrior and is renowned for his past achievements to conquer many planets, and for his mastery of ki manipulation. He was shown attacking both Android 17 and Android 18 simultaneously using his energy blades, however, they easily dodged his attacks. He was completely overwhelmed by 17, who casually stopped his energy blade with one hand and easily defended his ki blast with his Energy Shield. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able to overwhelm the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms, however he, alongside Zoiray and Kettol were knocked out of the arena by their beam once the two Saiyans transformed further. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Ki Sense' - Kahseral has the ability to sense the energy of other beings, though he is unable to sense the Androids. *'Fighting Pose' - Kahseral's Justice pose. *'Double Cannon Maximum' - A team attack where Kahseral and Dyspo both fire a combined blast. Used to defeat Aragney. *'Alteration-type ki manipulation technique' **'Justice Saber' - Kahseral forms yellow energy sabers in his hands which can be controlled to become larger or shorter, and them used for combat. **'Justice Bomber' - Kahseral charges a bright yellow energy sphere in his hand and then he raises his hand and flings the energy sphere at his opponent. **'Ki Smoke Bomb' - Kahseral forms a compact ki sphere in his hand, which he then throws on the ground, creating a dust cloud he can use as cover. Kahseral used this technique in the Tournament of Power to escape Android 17. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, it is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands (yellow for Kahseral) and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Voice actors *'Japanese': Unsho Ishizuka *'English': TBA Battles *Kahseral, Toppo, and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney *Kahseral & Dyspo vs. Unknown Warrior (off-screen) *Kahseral vs. Android 17 and Android 18 *Kahseral vs. Android 17 *Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettol, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan/Out of Control (Saiyan)) Gallery Trivia *Kahseral's name is a pun on , a large, deep pan used to cook food. *Kahseral's design resembles General Zeu from Sand Land, a manga by Toriyama. References Site Navigation Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBS Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters